The automobile industry is currently developing autonomous features for controlling vehicles under certain circumstances. According to SAE International standard J3016, there are 6 levels of autonomy ranging from Level 0 (no autonomy) up to Level 5 (vehicle capable of operation without operator input in all conditions). A vehicle with autonomous features utilizes sensors to sense the environment that the vehicle navigates through. Acquiring and processing data from the sensors allows the vehicle to safely navigate through its environment.